


boy, i can't cover up my heart

by kunhyangs



Category: WAYV, nct/wayv
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ten is whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, drabble? is this what this is called?, i apologise for that, kinda idiots to lovers but ten is the idiot, kun is also whipped, kunten just being cute, love that for them, one Very Bad spiderman reference, ten is a bit of an idiot, u can tell it's kinda self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunhyangs/pseuds/kunhyangs
Summary: ten decides confessing to kun through a vague, 'didn't-think-this-through' text is the best way to confess. except, it doesn't work as expected, but he's still happy with the outcome.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	boy, i can't cover up my heart

In hindsight, we tend to regret a lot of things. And this time, it’s confessing to someone. Ten is staring off into space, wondering why he texted Kun in the first place if confessing to him was going to make him feel like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Ten thinks the momentary adrenaline rush one gets after a risky text of “hey, I have something to tell you” is the perfect window of opportunity to confess. Except Ten has come down from that rush, the window of opportunity has passed and Kun is blowing up his phone with “what, Ten?” and multiple “what do you want to tell me?” texts. 

Again, in hindsight, he should've thought this through because leaving someone hanging with “I have something to tell you” was a terrible idea. Before Ten gets to even respond, Kun is already knocking on his door. ‘Screw Kun for being so thoughtful and wanting to help with whatever little knowledge he has of my very vague confession text’, Ten thinks, followed by a momentary, ‘I’m going to kiss the fuck out of him. If he lets me of course’. Ten opens the door to a very exasperated Kun, who looked like he was ready to dropkick Ten for leaving him hanging like that. 

“Just WHAT do you think of yourself, you”- Kun points an accusatory finger at Ten and jabs at his chest. The only thing Ten is thinking of right now is 'he's so cute when he's angr-’ “you little SHIT. I was so worried! I thought something happened!” Kun finishes with an angry sigh. “Don’t ever do that again. If you leave me hanging, I will not hesitate and hang you upside down from the ceiling.” 

Ten thinks for a little bit and smirks. “So like, Spider-man? And when he kisses… what's her face?”  
Kun looks visibly flustered and mumbles ‘I think her name was Stacy”, and before he responds to Ten’s offhand comment (which served like a lowkey confession, now that he thinks about it and then promptly decides he shouldn't think for the sake of his life), he looks at Kun and before he can mull over his words a little, he says, “Just. Go sit down on the couch. It was important. Kind of. I mean- it is really important and-” Ten sighs, a little defeated and not wanting to come off as a complete wreck, “and I didn't want to say it over text like some loser.” 

  


Kun’s eyes go wide and his heart is starting to race and he hopes Ten can’t hear how his heart is hammering in his chest (the same way Ten is trying to calm down and hope Kun doesn't think he's some love sick fool).  
There is something truly so mesmerizing and idiotic about two people who like each other but are too afraid to admit it.  
The air is a little serious, but nothing uncomfortable. It is, however, a terrifying prospect for Ten - to now dig himself out of this hole and for Kun, who is waiting for nothing more than a ‘I like you’ with his heart in his throat. 

  


Ten closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. ‘This is okay. It’s Kun. I’m okay. I can do this.’ He slowly opens them, takes Kun’s hand in his and while drawing comforting circles onto the Kun’s hand, he shakily starts, “I've- I’ve wanted to do this for so long and I kept chickening out. I… I always feel these good feelings when I’m with you, even when you're nagging me,” Ten chuckles and Kun blushes.   
“Everyday feels nice with you around and every single day sucks less because you're around. Even if not physically, because your texts make me happy. I’m sorry I had to call you in like that though. I thought the adrenaline rush would help me with my nerves, but I was too caught up with wanting this to be perfect and-” before Ten can ramble further, Kun softly kisses him. With a shy smile on his face, Kun starts, “Me too, Ten. I feel the same way. Sorry for cutting you off though, I really wanted to kiss you and wasn't sure when you were going to stop and do that.” 

Ten smiles widely and kisses him again. Ten could get used to this. He's been dreaming of kissing Kun for a while and Ten concludes that no amount of day dream kisses would make up for the real deal.  


“I’m so thankful you feel the same way, Kun. Otherwise this would've been awkward”, Ten chuckles, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
Kun tosses a pillow at him, which Ten expertly dodges. “Obviously! I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise!”, Kun says, back to looking exasperated. Ten leans forward to snuggle into him and with a kiss on his cheek and a toothy smile to accompany it, he says, “I’m going to kiss the fuck out of you. Everyday.”  
Kun looks like his eyes are ready to shoot hearts out at any moment. “I wouldn't want it any other way. Now please kiss me again, my lips are lonely.”  
Ten leans in without hesitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is quite literally my first fic ever, so please go easy on me. i don't really expect this to reach a large audience, but i hope this fic is good enough! T-T feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
